


Ferris Wheels

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheel Cuddles, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP cuddling on a ferris wheel. BONUS: Their friends are in another seat and are yelling at them to get a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels

     Hinata and Kageyama walked into the line hand in hand to the Ferris Wheel.

     Kageyama took a deep breath. Going onto a Ferris wheel was not his idea of fun. Heights and Kageyama didn't really go over well. There was a  
great chance of something just.........collapsing in Kageyama's brain for some reason. It literally terrified Kageyama. 

     On the other hand, Hinata was close to basically jumping up and down next to Kageyama. Hinata loved heights, called them "a risk for good  
measure" which to Kageyama was totally bullshit. 

     Regardless of the fact it was only just a small state fair Ferris Wheel, Kageyama was still shaking just slightly. And Hinata could tell by the grip  
get slightly tighter on his hand.

     "Hey, if you don't want to go its fin, we can do something else," Hinata said sympathetically.

     "No no no, i know how much you wanted to do this. It's fine," Kageyama said, looking at their intertwined hands.

     They had been dating for just a little while, even though they had been just as close before they had been dating, so nothing really changed.  
They had always put their friendship and volleyball before anything then, and that's how it was now also.

     As they reached the front of the line, Hinata ripped off the right amount of tickets and they were directed to the cart that was at at the bottom. 

     "Closest to the door or not?" Hinata asked as they walked to the cart.

     "Definitely not," Kageyama said, fearing that the door would swing open and somehow he would fall out.

     Hinata let Kageyama get into the small cart first and Hinata slid in next to him smoothly. The cart rocked slightly and it caused Kageyama to  
tense just slightly. Kageyama made sure to slide as close to the siding as possible.

     Kageyama immediately put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, squeezing him closer just to make sure he was as far away from the door as  
possible. Hinata lied his head on to Kageyama's shoulder and sighed contently. Kageyama used his thumb to rub small lines onto Hinata's shoulder.

     The Ferris Wheel started to circle around clockwise, shaking the cart a bit. Kageyama froze for just a moment, but continued rubbing Hinata's  
shoulder with his thumb.

     "You okay?" Hinata mumbled, lifting his head to look at Kageyama.

     "Uh-huh, I'm good," Kageyama said, lying slightly, looking out over the fair from the small cart.

     They continued to go up for a few more seconds until they reached the top. The cart stopped. After a few seconds, it was still not moving.

     Kageyama peered over the side of the cart and saw just the fence around the Ferris Wheel and a cart stopped at the bottom. This put the pair  
directly on the highest point of the Ferris Wheel.

     After a few moments more, they began to move again, circling back to the bottom. Kageyama peered the other way, past Hinata and out over  
the playground where kids were playing that the fair was set up at.

     The Ferris Wheel stopped again, one from the bottom, people getting on behind them.

     A bit of noise behind them and the gate closing. Then the Ferris Wheel came back to life and started circling again

     Hinata lied his head back on Kageyama's shoulder. Suddenly, he lifted his head again, looking off into he distance, eyes wide.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama worryingly said, looking at the back of Hinata's head.

     "Shh. Sh, be quiet," Hinata immediately shot back looking around.

     Kageyama shut up quickly. For some reason the pair was always on alert when they were out. They hadn't really come out to the team yet and  
someone every time they were out one of the 2 swore to hell that they heard a team members voice. In the end every time though, the pair dismissed it as paranoia. 

     "I swear to fuck i just heard Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai, under slash behind us," Hinata whispered.

     "Fuck, no. Surely not?" Kageyama said, equally as quiet so whoever was behind them, who just got on, wouldn't hear them.

     "I swear to god, every damn time this happens," Hinata said. 

     Kageyama quickly leaned forward, causing the cart to rock slightly, and looked behind them.

     Hinata took this opportunity to put his arm around Kageyama's back and pull him slightly closer.

     Kageyama took a deep breath and pulled Hinata equally as close so they were as close as they could get. He started rubbing Hinata's shoulder  
with his thumb again.

     After circling back around Kageyama kept his eyes glued in front of him, knowing that Noya and Tanaka would be recognizable from behind.  
And since the carts showed basically shoulders up, it would be impossible for them to hide. (That is if it even was them....)

     After reaching the top and falling back down, the pair looked at the cart ahead of them.

     A grey, bald head, and a spiky, black head of hair ducked below the seat just a bit too late.

     "Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Kageyama said bewildered and slightly scared.

     "It really is them, we aren't being paranoid this time," Hinata whispered, hoping the noise of the fair drowned his voice out.

     Hinata lied his head onto Kageyama's shoulder right as Kageyama went to unwind his arm from Hinata's shoulders.

     Hinata hand flashed up and grabbed Kageyama's hand that was pulling away.

     "What are you doing, they'll see us!" Kageyama hissed.

     "I think its about time everyone sees. I'm tired of hiding like this. Aren't you?" Hinata asked tiredly, releasing Kageyama's hand.

     "I mean- Like- I am? But this is not the way i planned for this to happen," Kageyama stuttered out, relaxing his arm over Hinata's shoulders once  
again.

     "Well, me too. But i think its about time we stop hiding this from the team," Hinata said quietly.

     The Ferris Wheel stopped again, putting Noya and Tanaka behind them, and Hinata and Kageyama 1 cart from the top.

     Kageyama looked passed Hinata to the playground at the kids who were playing on the jungle gym. He was worried, he didn't know what the  
team would think about this, how could he? He was terrified. His brows furrowed slightly and sighed. He was not prepared for this at all today. All he wanted to do was have a nice  
evening out with Hinata at a classic county fair.

     The Ferris Wheel started circling again.

     "Hey, it'll be okay,"Hinata said, basically reading Kageyama's mind by the way he was looking.

     "I know- I just- I cant help but be a bit scared," Kageyama muttered, looking at their thighs pressed together.

     Hinata took his free hand and used it to tilt Kageyama's head back up and look at him in the eyes. Hinata tilted his head and leaned in most of  
the way, his eyes fluttering shut. He let Kageyama lean in the rest, letting their lips meet briefly. 

     They pulled apart after a few moments and opened their eyes, looking at each other.

     "Oh, and also, you're really cute when you're concentrating," Hinata laughed.

     Kageyama looked away, blushing from the cute word of Hinata. Hinata finally leaned back and lied his head on Kageyama's shoulder, still  
laughing lightly.

     Kageyama rolled his eyes and laughed at the silly yet somehow effective compliment.

     "Oh my god, you 2 need to get a room. God damn!" A voice from in front of the pair said.

     Both Hinata and Kageyama quickly looked up to see Tanaka and Noya peering over the back of the seat, laughing their heads off. Only their  
eyes up were visible and just by the shaking of their heads you could tell.

     Hinata and Kageyama looked away from Tanaka and Noya and off in separate directions, faced glowing bright red.

     After a while, you could hear Noya muttering about how Asahi owed him 100 yen.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really enjoy the idea of KageHina on a Ferris Wheel and Kageyama being scared of heights.  
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments literally make my day!  
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](http://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com/)  
> (Though it has been changed to [SpookSurprise](http://www.spooksurprise.tumblr.com) for Halloween!!)


End file.
